Rockstar Birthday
by WarriorArnelle
Summary: a birthday gift for Mistress Fang: 2 girls go to a TH Meet and Greet... One of them catches a certain guitarist's eye... XD MY FIRST ONESHOT EVER, hope you enjoy!


**ok, so, this was written as an early birthday gift for Mistress Fang, a good friend of mine... originally posted on Tokio Hotel Fiction, but i figured i'd post it here too... i'd love to hear what y'all think of it, sooooo XD  
I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL, BLACKMORE'S NIGHT, OR CASEY  
NOELLE, HOWEVER, IS MINE!**

Casey flopped down in her bed at Evan's place with a loud sigh. It was summer, and she was exhausted from that day's work. She worked as a stable hand at the horse farm three miles down the road, and as much as she loved her job, it was beyond tiring.

"Ughh!" she groaned as she went to roll over and her muscles screamed at her to not move. "Why?" Sky blue eyes closed as she attempted to drift off to sleep. Sadly, that day just did not seem to be her lucky day.

The phone rang. Once, twice, a third time. Casey glared at it, hoping it would shut up if she made like she was going to murder it. That didn't work. The phone rang a fourth time. She continued to ignore it; maybe her sister or Evan would get it! Again, no such luck. It rang a fifth time then a sixth.

She snapped finally in her thick southern accent, "Agh, fuck it!" Casey stormed out of her room into the living room and grabbed the phone, snarling into the mouthpiece, "What?"

"Whoa!" The startled laugh on the other end belonged to her online friend, Noelle. "Lovely way to greet someone, Cas!" Casey sighed. Loudly. "What? Oh, were you trying to sleep or something?" Casey sighed again; this girl had this annoying habit of asking the stupidest questions.

"Yes, actually, I was," she grumped. "Just got back from work."

"Ooh. Sorry 'bout that… But what if I told you I got you a present?" Noelle asked, smiling from the sound of her voice. "Something you will absolutely LOVE!"

"Really?" Casey was intrigued now. Noelle wasn't one to just randomly buy things or randomly call people. "Well, that depends on what it is." She smirked, knowing from how Noelle reacted to this kind of thing over Skype that she was going to start whining in

Three.

Two.

One.

"Pfft, come on Cas, give me a little more enthusiasm that that!" Casey just started laughing. She was so predictable. After a moment, though, she started chuckling too. "Fine, fine, I'll just tell you." Trying to hide her interest, Casey waited with bated breath.

"Well, it's technically two things. One, I'm about ten minutes away from your house, according to Daniel," Daniel was her GPS, Casey remembered, "and I got us tickets to a Tokio Hotel meet and greet. It's a week away"

Casey was silent.

"Casey? You alive over there?" She still couldn't speak. "Cas? Oh, god, I killed you!" That got her laughing again. Dammit.

"Dammit, Noelle!" she spluttered, causing a startled shriek and curse from the other girl.

"SHIT!" Casey heard the sound of a car horn and Noelle screeching at something, probably another driver. "That officially just scared the piss outta me!" Noelle gasped into the phone a minute later. "You Alabama drivers are insane! Worse than Atlanta!" Casey practically peed herself from listening to Noelle's ranting.

After a while, though, they calmed down. "Hey, Noelle?"

"What?"

"Are you driving that green Honda that's driving down my road?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because if you are, I'm going to attack it and steal those tickets from you!"

"Hmph. One of those is for me, you know. The other is for you. You can steal one, but only one!" Casey snorted back. "Granted, it technically wouldn't be stealing… Oh, well." A minute later, the aforementioned green Honda came to a stop in front of the house next door to Casey's. Casey grinned.

"Hey. You're at the wrong house!"

"What?" She heard the other girl shuffling around for a moment then hurt a quiet, "Shit."

"You put the wrong address in, didn't you?"

"Nein!"

"Ja."

"Nein," Noelle grumbled, "Nein, nein, nein, nein!"

"Ja."

"Nuh- uh!" Casey snickered as she watched the green car move forwards until it was pulling into her driveway. "I'm hanging up now."

"Fine!" Casey hung up the phone as she saw a small-statured blonde girl hop out of the car in her driveway. Dang. Noelle really was a shrimp! Trying not to laugh, she went to the front door and stepped out, pulling her black hair into a ponytail as she did. She really needed to get her cornrows back! Maybe she could do that while Noelle was here… She'd have to consider that.

"Hey!" Noelle's voice jarred through her concentration, causing Casey to jump slightly and Noelle to laugh manically. "Ha! Your turn!"

"Shut up, Shrimp." Noelle's laugh died as abruptly as it started.

"You did not just call me that." It was not a question.

Casey ventured an answer anyway, "Yep." Then she turned and ran, trusting that her longer legs could carry her away from the blonde shrimp's wrath before the girl could catch up. It worked, too. Right up until she risked a glance back over her shoulder, tripped, and went flying. Noelle stumbled up to her before she could get back up and slapped her fiercely upside the head.

"I am not short!" she declared, glaring at her taller, black-haired friend. "I am vertically challenged!"

"Don't forget fun size!"

Noelle grinned. "That, too."

Sharing a happy smile, the two eighteen-year-olds headed back to Noelle's car to get her stuff inside. Once that was done, and Casey had played the good hostess and gotten her guest (and herself) drinks and food, they flopped down onto Casey's bed together, grinning like loons. Noelle had an envelope in her hands, and she was waving it in Casey's face; Casey was trying to grab it, but the other girl's reflexes were pretty damn good. "Come on, Cas, you can get it!"

"I'm going to kill you," she growled back, just causing her friend to laugh again. Luckily for Casey, this meant she wasn't paying as much attention to the envelope, so Casey grabbed it from her hand.

"Hey!" Noelle sulked. "You ruined my fun!" Casey just smirked and ripped the envelope open to reveal exactly what Noelle had promised. Two tickets to a Tokio Hotel meet and Greet. Set for exactly one week from that very day. Casey's smirk turned in to a happy grin, and Noelle's pout into a smirk.

"Love me forever." Casey rolled her eyes but gave her friend a huge hug.

"How did you get these?"

"How do you think? EBay."

"No way. People don't just sell these on EBay."

"Well, apparently they do, 'cause that's how I got 'em!" Noelle's green eyes glittered with pride as she looked down at the tickets. "For a damn good price, too, I might add!" Casey just rolled her eyes.

"So what are we gonna do to get ready?"

"Mich? Wear whatever I brought, roll outta bed and go!" She grinned. "Du? I have no idea."

"I hate you."

"Nah. You just wish you could hate me!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that!"

"You know what? I shall!"

"Anyway! I was thinking of getting my rows back… You mind sitting there while I do that before the meet and greet?"

"Sure. Just tell me when and I'll be sure to have my iPod and a book all set and ready to go!" Casey rolled her eyes again, amused.

"Ok, then! Got that all settled. So, we'll be ready to go a week from today!"

Green eyes met blue as they shared a huge, fangirl-ish smile. Next week was going to be fun!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

A week later found the two teens getting ready for their first ever meet and greet. As Noelle had proclaimed a week earlier, she had simply rolled out of bed, stolen the shower before Casey, and thrown on whatever she laid hands on first. That happened to be a pair of studded flats, a pair of ripped camouflage skinny pants, and a black T-shirt with Gir on it that said "Somebody Needs a Hug". Her blonde hair was simply left hanging around her face. Casey was in a pair of dark jeans with holes in them, black boots, and a white Tokio Hotel T-shirt. Two days before she'd gotten her hair put back in cornrows.

"You ready?" Noelle called from down the hall as Casey finished tying her boots.

"Ja!" Casey burst out of her room in a whirlwind, grabbing breakfast- which consisted of a banana and a blueberry muffin- and followed her friend out the door. "I really do hate you, you know."

"Really? Is it because I can be up, showered, dressed, and ready before you?"

"No, it's because you can do all that in thirty minutes!"

"That's because I'm in college, my friend. I roll out of bed thirty minutes before class and manage to get there ten minutes early." She grinned back at her taller friend as they hurried out to Noelle's pride and joy. "Come on, we don't want to have to stand there for hours!" Casey grumbled something unfriendly under her breath, but followed Noelle into the car anyway. Once Noelle was sure they were both buckled in and settled, she turned the GPS on and backed out.

And they were on their way!

A few minutes of silence broken only by the male voice of the GPS passed, then Noelle got bored and decided to put a CD in. To Casey's surprise, it wasn't Tokio Hotel. "Noelle, we're going to a Tokio Hotel meet and greet. Why are we listening to... What band is this anyway?" It was some kind of folk rock music, but she didn't recognize the voices.

"Blackmore's Night. Folk rock band. Good stuff." Noelle grinned back over at Casey, "Besides, do you wanna be like all the other creepy fangirls who do nothing but fangirl on the way to a meet and greet?"

Casey had to admit it; she had a point. "Got a point there… Aright, I'll give this band a shot!" Noelle did a victory dance in the driver's seat and started singing along to the vocals of the new band.

"I've been here for a million years,

Through the joy, through the tears.

But when I am gone, this will go on

And the Circle starts again!

I watched the mountains rise from dust,

Saw the gold return to rust

I had cried as the oceans died

And the Circle starts again!"

Noelle had a pretty good singing voice, Casey couldn't help but notice. That and she really seemed to enjoy the song she was singing.

"I was here when the world began to turn

Kissed the sun as it started to burn

The whispering at the reckoning

Said the Circle starts again!

The moon was rising from above

Caught her eye and thought it was love.

But she turned her back, the sky went black

And the Circle starts again!"

Finally, though, she turned the music back down and the two of them discussed what they were going to do when the meet and greet started. Noelle had a couple CDs and a shirt she wanted to get signed- mostly by Georg; she was a huge Georg fan- and Casey wanted to get the shirt she was currently wearing and a poster signed. That and see what she could do about having a nice long chat with Tom. Noelle just sighed good-naturedly when Casey mentioned that little desire. She also wanted to talk to Georg, but she wanted an intelligent conversation, not what Casey claimed she wanted.

But, after a few hours in the car, they were there. The meet and greet was happening in an old venue the band had played in years ago, and the line was already getting backed up. Noelle groaned when she saw it; Casey had to laugh. One thing she'd known about the smaller girl for sure was that she hated lines. They were directed to a parking spot by security as Noelle fumed, but eventually they were in line and would have to wait about two hours before the band even got there.

Noelle was pissed.

"Two hours?"

"It was your idea to get here early, silly!"

"Well, yeah, but two hours?" She continued this until Casey dug the other girl's iPod out of her coat pocket and shoved the earbuds in the other girls' ears.

"That's what music's for, right?" After a moment, Noelle nodded grudgingly and turned her music on, bobbing her head in time with it and singing along under her breath. Casey dug hers out as well and did the same, hoping these next two hours would go quickly.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

"Tom!" Tom whined under his breath as David screamed at him from across the bus. "Tom, get up!" The cornrowed young man just shifted slightly and tried to go back to sleep. He was exhausted. "TOM KAULITZ, YOU GET YOUR ASS UP THIS INSTANT OR I'M GETTING BILL!" That got his attention.

Leaping up from the couch, Tom stumbled for a minute before straightening up and grinning at David. "I'm up, I'm up, see?" He scratched his head between his braids for a minute before returning his attention to the band manager. "No need to get Bill!" David glared at him suspiciously for a moment longer then sighed.

"Fine. Now come on, you guys have a meet and greet you're almost late for." Again, that got Tom's attention.

"What, almost late? Shit!" He rushed around, trying to find his bandana that must have fallen off while he was passed out and making his clothes look like he hadn't just been sleeping in them. "Shit, shit, shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I tried to. Thirteen times. Now calm down; your head thing's over there and you look presentable enough." Tom had never been so grateful to or aggravated by the man before since he'd become their manager, he thought as he dove for his bandana and jerked it over his cornrows.

"There!" he proclaimed happily. "All set!" David just shook his head and left, knowing the guitarist would follow. Tom trotted along behind David, wishing he'd remembered to grab a belt before leaving as he tried to keep his pants up. He kept forgetting he needed those damn things. A little while later, he was standing with his bandmates, badgering Georg to lend him a belt while David gave them the usual lecture. Georg finally gave in, so right before they left for the area assigned to the meet and greet, he tossed Tom an old leather belt which he quickly put on.

"Are you ready yet, Tom?" David's voice echoed from what seemed like an age away, and Tom launched himself back to Earth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Gustav shook his head with a small smile as they headed out, and Bill just gave Tom an odd look. "What, Bill? I just woke up; don't give me that look!" Bill smirked and continued staring at Tom, right up until he walked into the door that had just swung shut after David.

"Oww…." Bill whined, turning to glare at his twin.

"Wasn't my fault you weren't watching where you were going!" Tom retorted to Bill's unsaid accusation. "Well, it wasn't!" he grumbled as Bill continued to petulantly glower. Tom was about to respond again when Gustav interrupted them.

"Come on, you two, you can argue later. Let's go." With a last pouty glare, Bill went through the door, and Tom resolved to keep out of his Diva-twin's way for the rest of the day. Gustav followed him and Georg stared at them as they finally caught up.

"Come on, David's about to have a seizure." He and Tom, of course, shared a laugh over this image, but they did rush on to catch up with the manager.

"Are you all trying to give me heart attacks?" was the first thing David said when they eventually caught up with him. Tom and Georg exchanged grins but other than that, no one responded. "Fine." He turned, trusting they'd keep up this time, "Come along, then. It's about to start."

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR MISTRESS FANG!

Not long later, Tom was staring at a huge line of mostly teenage girls. Some of them were early teens, some late, but very few caught his eye. One girl, a pretty, busty blonde did, but there was no intelligence behind her lust-filled gaze, and another just gave him a look that said she wanted it. He was annoyed, honestly. For once, he wanted an intelligent girl to have his fun with that night. Not like he was thinking with his libido at all, nope. Not Tom Kaulitz, 'cause he never did that!

Tom caught his brother staring at him again and figured he'd heard that last thought. Bill would. But anyway, Tom followed his brother out into the waiting crowd of fans to start the meet and greet. This was one of the largest they'd had, and he was honestly looking forward to it. He figured he wouldn't later, when his feet informed him that he'd been standing for however long this took, but it would be worth it to get to meet some of his fans face-to-face. That was always fun!

Bill led the way into the crowd, signing whatever they asked him to, taking pictures, and generally making a scene. Like he always did. Tom followed him, laughing, and doing pretty much the same thing. Only with a few more suggestive glances on his part and more girls telling him they wanted his children.

Ok. Not creepy at all.

He loved his fans, he really did, but they could be really, really freaky sometimes. This was why he was always highly selective about his evening partners, even if there were fewer of them than he proclaimed in public. He really didn't want a creepy fangirl in his bed. Ever. Never, ever. He heard Bill laughing at something a fan said to him. Tom grinned. That girl was pretty.

She had short black cornrows similar to his, and bright blue eyes. She was tall, too, a little taller than average, but still a good bit shorter than him. She was standing with a shorter blonde girl, but even though Tom generally preferred blondes, she held no interest for him. Bill moved on after signing their items with a flourish and then it was Tom's turn.

"Hello!" the girl, the black-haired, cornrowed beauty, said to him happily, almost giddily. Her blonde companion shook her head with a smile before casually sticking an earbud into her ear. The black-haired girl shoved her playfully, and received a shove in return. Tom decided to intervene.

"Hey." He held his hand out for whatever she wanted signed, and was unsurprised when she gestured to a blank spot on her shirt. He signed it, grinning, and asked her casually – or, he hoped it was casually- "What's your name?"

"Casey," she answered, still in that happy voice.

"How old are you?" Oops, wait, maybe that wasn't so smart to say…

She just laughed at him and answered, "I'm eighteen. So's Noelle," she added, gesturing to her blonde friend. Tom nodded to her and received an almost uninterested nod in return before returning his attention to Casey.

"You live nearby?"

"A few hours away, yeah." She gave him a look that said, "Just what are you getting at?" He grinned.

"Lemme see that poster." She handed it over, still with that look, and he signed it, adding a series of numbers under his signature. She stared at them, and then back up at him. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "My phone number. Call me." He handed it back to her, smiling and fussing with his lip ring for a minute as he watched her quickly roll the poster back up to hide his number. Tom swiftly moved on to her friend, who was now glaring at him.

She'd caught what he'd done, and he figured she was either jealous or just mad. He held his hand out nervously, and she handed her items over but before he could pull back to sign her stuff, she gripped his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip. He stared at her blankly.

"If you even think about hurting her, you will regret it," she hissed at him fiercely. "She might say she's ok with just being a one-night fling, but she deserves more than just a night of being a good bed buddy." Tom was shocked at the way the girl talked to him. "Don't just throw her away." He glanced back at Casey, who was now talking to Georg, and realized something. When he'd given her his number, he hadn't been thinking of a single night. At all.

Suddenly feeling a bit scared, he returned his gaze to Casey's adorably protective friend. "I won't, Noelle." Her hand loosened its death grip on his wrist and he pulled back with a slight, barely visible, wince. Damn, but that girl had a good grip! "I promise, I won't." She nodded, and he quickly signed her CDs and T-shirt before glancing back once at Casey, and nodding respectfully to Noelle. She gave him one last hard look but returned his nod with as much grace as possible when one had just quasi-threatened a famous person.

Tom sighed as he moved down the line. He hoped Casey would call him. For some reason, he wanted to get to know her, and not in his bed. Casey was intelligent, funny, and she had something in her that her friends wanted to protect.

Yes, he wanted to know her, and once he did, he wasn't letting go.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Hours later, Casey and Noelle were thinking of driving back to Casey's house, but… She had Tom's number. Maybe she'd call him, get to know him. And Noelle could get to know Georg, maybe. "Hey, Noelle?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna call Tom."

"Ok. I'm gonna go read. Lemme know what he says?"

"Sure!" Noelle went off with a book in her hand and Casey stared at the phone number on her poster. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number. Four rings in, and a voice answered.

"Hallo?"

"Tom?"

"Ja?"

"It's Casey."

"That was fast!"

"Sure, if you could call… Four hours fast… And, that's what she said!"

"…Right. Anyway, what's up?"

"Figured I'd call, just to see."

"If I'd even pick up?"

"That and… Well…"

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Bill just reminded me that we're going out to a club tonight. Did you and… Was her name Noelle? Anyway, did you guys want to go with us?"

"Yeah, that's her name…. Wait, go out to a club? With you? Really?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious."

"Um. Sure, sure, we'd love to go!"

"Cool…" he paused and she heard him yelling something in German to someone else in the room, presumably Bill. "Bill says we're going to a club called Golden Sun. You know it?"

"No, but Noelle has GPS, so I'm sure we can find it."

"Ok, then… Umm… we'll be there around seven, I think. Meet us there, then?"

"Sure. See you then!"

"Bye!" Tom hung up the phone and Casey did a victory dance in the middle of the room.

"NOELLE!"

"What?"

"We're going clubbing tonight!"

"We are?"

"Yeah!" Casey took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WITH TOKIO HOTEL!"

AND MANY MOOOOOOOORE!

**so, that's it for my first oneshot EVAR! what did you guys think? good, not so good, AWESOMEMAZING, or what? lemme know by clicking on that funky little button down here**

** | |  
\ /**

**and yes, that is a terrible arrow XD regardless, follow where it points and fill in that little box that shows up! AND YOU SHALL GET GUSTI-COOKIES!**


End file.
